


Good behavior

by RogueLioness



Series: Fuckuary 2021 [10]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: Day 10: Aveline "Ava" Clarke x MasonTaking charge
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Fuckuary 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Good behavior

Ava stands beneath the showerhead, scowling at the tiled wall. The hot water _should_ be soothing her aching muscles, but she’s too tense after the events of the evening.

They’d been tracking some Trappers in the region, a particularly nasty group who’d sent people after her as she was leaving the warehouse, and though she’d taken care of them (with some help from Elidor, though it hadn’t really been all that necessary) the fact that they’d been able to get to her at all was concerning.

Adam hadn’t been pleased with her insistence on joining them, stating, as he usually did, that she would only pose a risk - but she’d put her foot down. Those assholes were after _her_ , and she was going to get in a few punches. The plan was simple - track them down to their safehouse, surround them, and then take them out. She’d use her Volt and all of her training while the vampires did what they did best. And everything had been going so well - half a dozen men in an old, ramshackle cottage against four highly skilled vampires (and one pretty handy human, if she did say so herself). Except it _hadn’t_ just been those six men, it had been six men and a _very_ pissed off wyvern that they’d been holding, and the creature had gotten loose during the fight and had decided that she was the _perfect_ target for all its pent-up anger.

Ava could’ve taken it. She could have. She’d used her DMB on it, gotten a couple of nice jabs in with her Volt (she hadn’t _wanted_ to, she knew it was innocent, but really, it was either the Volt or her losing a chunk of her arm) and Felix had been on his way to handle the rest when the wyvern roared, so close to her face that some of its foul-smelling spittle had landed on her.

And then, of course, Mason had heard.

And had gotten _real_ mad.

So mad, in fact, that he’d ignored the asshole trying to knife him in favor of getting himself between her and the creature, making her lose her footing just as she’d been trying to hide behind some crates, and in the ensuing chaos, he’d been bitten.

Wyverns had a poisonous bite.

Mason was _not_ healing. 

It took another ten minutes (though it felt like infinity) before the Trappers and the wyvern were knocked out, Nate having discovered and used the Trapper’s tranquilizer guns on the creature, and now- now she was here in her room, under the shower, unable to relax because she was _so incredibly pissed_ at Mason.

“ _I’ve got this!_ ” she’d told him. “ _Trust me!_ ” And she’d had it! She had! If he hadn’t barged in she’d have rolled out of the way and Felix would’ve tackled it. But he hadn’t listened, dammit, and because of that it would be a few hours before he returned to normal, or so Nate had said.

She’s still seething as she steps out and dries herself, rubbing her hair with a vigor that was definitely creating knots. The adrenaline hasn’t worn off, twisting instead into something baser, something darker, something that makes her want to bite and snap and-

Ava picks up her phone. _Come over._ Then wraps the thick towel around herself and waits.

Less than a minute later, there’s a knock on her door. She opens it to find Mason, one hand on the top of the doorway, leaning in with a smirk as he took in her state of undress with an appreciative eye. “Missed me, sweetheart?”

“Get in here.” She shuts the door behind him. “If we’re going to do this,” she says before he can say anything else, “you’re going to have to listen to me.”

He arches a brow. “Excuse me?”

“I mean it.” Ava sits on the bed, the edges of her towel falling apart to reveal more bare skin. Mason’s lips curl upwards into a slight snarl, his gaze fixed on her legs. “Hey.” She snaps her fingers at him to bring his focus back to her face. “You want to fuck me, you gotta listen to me.”

Mason tilts his brow to the side, drags his gaze down the length of her body, then flashes her a wide, arrogant smile. “Sure.” He pulls off his t-shirt. “How do you want to do this?” He takes a step towards her. “You gonna ride my mouth? All you had to do was ask, sweetheart.”

“Get naked and get on the bed,” she orders, her voice just the slightest bit raspy, her throat having gone dry at the image he’d put in her head. And now that it’s there, she can’t seem to get it out.

Maybe she _should_ sit on his face. That’d be one way of shutting him up.

A kind of challenge flares in his eyes and he moves closer to her, standing between her parted legs before he pulls down his jeans, his fingers brushing against her legs, making her shiver in response. The smirk on his face grows wider, and his hands hook into the elastic of his boxers, using only the barest of effort to have them falling to the ground - and leaving his half-hard cock directly in front of her face.

Ava’s gaze drops to it - she can’t help it - and she licks her lips involuntarily.

“Enjoying the view?” he asks, sounding absolutely smug. “There’s more you could do with it.”

She narrows her eyes at him, reaches out to wrap a hand around his cock, smirking when his breath catches in his throat as she starts to pump him slowly. His thighs clench and his head falls back slightly, though he’s still looking down at her with half-hooded eyes. Ava presses her legs together, heat pooling in her core, and she leans in to run her tongue around the tip of his now-hard length.

Mason hisses. It’s a glorious sound.

She strokes him once, twice, then lets him go, patting him on the hip with a sickly-sweet smile on her lips. “Get on the bed, sunshine.”

He growls, the sound low and coming from the back of his throat, but obeys, spreading himself out on the mattress in a way that makes it feel entirely too small. Ava throws the towel to the side and moves to straddle his legs, looking him in the eyes as she lets her fingers trail up and down his thighs. “You ignore anything I say, and I’ll walk away and you’ll have to fuck your hand instead. Got it?”

His eyes blaze, and his jaw clenches for a second before he nods.

Her face softens, and she reaches up to cup his cheek. “If you don’t like anything, or if I make you uncomfortable, just say stop and I will, okay?”

He blinks at her, his lips curving up into a lazy smile, and some of the tension bleeds away from him. “You won’t make me uncomfortable,” he says in a gruff voice.

“Still.” She shifts, taking the opportunity to examine his body. The bite wound is scabbed over and seems to be healing, albeit slowly; the rest of his cuts and scrapes are the light pinkish hue of new scars, and she has no doubt they’ll have vanished by dawn. She hunches over him to kiss him, keeping it soft and light, mildly surprised when he doesn’t try to deepen it.

“Alright, sweetheart.” His smile turns cocky. “I’m at your service.”

Ava rolls her eyes and settles back on her knees. “I want you to watch me,” she murmurs, and drags a finger up his shaft, thumb swiping through the precome collecting at his tip. She brings the digit to her lips and sucks it into her mouth, grinning at the way his eyes darken at the sight. Leaning in, she takes the swollen head between her lips, sucking and mouthing at it, a hand stroking him from root to tip, and then back again, over and over, watching the way his hands grip her sheets so tightly she’s concerned he’s going to rip them. Mason’s groaning now, needy little sounds that make her cunt clench with want, arousal slicking her folds and coating her thighs. 

“You like that?” she asks, stroking him firmly, twisting her wrist in the way she knows he likes. “You like watching me suck your dick?”

Mason grunts, and thrusts up into her fist; his eyes are closed and his head’s tilted back. Ava stops and pinches the inside of his thigh, heart racing when he growls and narrows his eyes at her. “I warned you, sunshine,” she licks her lips, “you ignored my question. Gotta pay the price.”

“Ava,” he warns, a rumble rising from his chest, but she ignores it. “I’m going to sit on your pretty face,” she says softly, a hand splayed out on his chest. “And if you make me come, I’ll think about fucking you.” She leans in, catches his lip between her teeth, and tugs. “I might even let you take control.”

He snarls, his hands coming to rest on her hips. “Get up here,” his voice is hoarse with need. Ava shifts till she’s hovering over his face, a groan slipping from her lips when Mason pulls her down, arms tightly gripping her thighs, his nose bumping against her clit. She reaches out and grabs the headboard with both hands, steadying herself, nerves racing with anticipation. The second his tongue touches her folds, she whines, back bowing, shifting her knees to widen her stance. “Oh god, _yes_ ,” she hisses, “ _more._ ” He moans low in his throat, the sound vibrating through her, and she has to force herself not to grind against his face. “ _Fuck_ , Mason, _yes_ , like that, _fuck_ ,” she groans unashamedly, pressing against his lips.

Mason flicks his tongue across her clit, sending sparks shooting through her veins, before dipping into her entrance. He laps her like a man parched, like he’s dying and she’s the only cure, and before long she’s shuddering and trembling, so far gone that she doesn’t care that she’s rutting against him. She’s desperate for friction, for more of that luscious, syrupy pleasure that’s flowing through her, and his lips and tongue have her climbing and climbing, and climbing some more, until she’s calling out his name, chanting it, uncaring of the other supernaturals down the corridor who have superior hearing.

He sucks her clit into his mouth, and presses a finger into her cunt, curling it to stroke her walls, and Ava comes undone, spasming and shuddering, riding his finger and grinding against him to draw out the pleasure. She’s gasping for breath, her legs and thighs trembling as she moves off him, a deep flush blooming on her cheeks at the slick coating his lips and chin. Mason wipes his face on the pillow before giving her a long, toothy smile. “That feel good, sweetheart?”

She has to lick her lips before she can speak. “Yeah…just... gimme a minute.” She doesn’t trust her legs to not give out if she moves. 

The room spins for a brief heartbeat and she finds herself on her back, Mason leaning over her. “It’s my turn now.” He pushes her knees apart with his, settles between her legs. “You with me, sweetheart?” he asks, and she knows it’s his way of asking permission.

“Say please,” she raises her chin and stares at him.

His brows rise. “No.”

“Well then, I guess we’re done-” she makes to move away, and he grips her waist to still her. She quirks a brow, and waits.

Mason’s jaw is taut, the word spoken through gritted teeth. “ _Please._ ” It’s little better than a whisper, but it’s a victory, and she revels in it. “There,” she grins up at him, unable to keep the smugness from it, “that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

He growls at her, the softer, gentler kind, and Ava promptly has all the breath driven from her lungs as he fucks into her the way she likes, stilling when he’s fully hilted within her. “You’ll pay for that,” he threatens with a smile and leans in to kiss her, tongue pressing into her in a mimicry of the way he’s sheathed in her core. She can taste herself on him, musky and sweet, moaning at the lewdness of it. “Mason,” she breathes.

“Say please,” he smirks, but mercifully doesn’t hold her to it; instead he starts to move his hips, each thrust hard and rough, a hand sliding between their bodies so he can capture a peaked nipple between his fingers, rolling and pinching it, sending sparks of pleasure shooting down her spine. 

It has Ava mewling, arching into his touch, and makes him smile against her mouth. “You like that?” he asks. 

“Mason-” the rest of her words dissolve into a whine as he presses a kiss to the base of her jaw, her head tilting to the side to give him better access. He chuckles, low and dark and wicked, into her ear before he scrapes his teeth down her neck.

The pleasure is building up again, a deep, insistent coiling of heat within her, twisting and twisting with each of his thrusts, and she’s getting closer- Ava moves a hand down to strum her fingers across her clit, mewling at the added pleasure.

“You going to come for me, sweetheart?” His voice is husky, making her clench around him. “I know you want to.” He leans in and nuzzles her jaw before kissing her again, and the softness of the action has her climaxing, pleasure washing over her in gentle, seemingly never-ending waves, and she feels Mason’s thrusts get erratic, feels him tense against her, feels him groan as the warmth of his spend fills her.

He rolls to the side, one hand around her waist dragging her flush against his body, then presses a kiss to her shoulder. “You okay?” he asks, and she knows he’s not asking about her post-coital state of mind.

“Don’t do that again,” she murmurs, turning to face him. “When I say I can handle something… you gotta let me take care of it, okay? Even if it puts me in danger.”

Mason’s hand runs up and down her back, the action soothing. He’s quiet for several minutes before he speaks. “Can’t promise that, sweetheart.” 

There are several things she wants to ask, several more she wants to say, but she’s scared of breaking the relaxed mood. “Then I guess I’m going to have to keep teaching you a lesson,” she snarks instead.

He leers at her. “Anytime.”

Ava smacks his chest, and he laughs, but it does nothing to dislodge the bundle of fears and concerns - and questions - in her sternum.


End file.
